criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jeremy Sayer
Hello Everyone: Perhaps I should have posted here first before I edited the post, but I changed the Riverton son and daughter's description from "tied up, intended to kill," to only "tied up." While he did kill both of the Archer sons, he seems to have been channelling his agression towards the mother. In the dialogue, Amber Riverton stated that he woke them up in the middle of the night, while Zack said that he left with their mom. That would mean they had been bound and gagged for quite some time by the time they were rescued. Seeing as his goal was to get back home to where his family was, Jeremy would not have the opportunity to come back to kill the Riverton children. 22:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation. Please read the CM Wiki Rules before making any more edits. - ---- It's funny, but when I first saw the episode and the mother said he put rat pellets in the turkey, I thought she meant their feces. -- Lord Crayak 21:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I just searched "rat pellets" online and all matches are about rat poison. Granted, putting rodent feces in food is disgusting, but maybe not that big a cause for concern. --Jpx400 23:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) He grew 18 If I'm right, he's 18 at the moment and released from the institution, since he's born on February 6. :He may be, but we can't assume he got released just because a certain amount of time passed. Maybe off-screen, Morgan made good on his promise and attended Jeremy's parole hearings to ensure he never got out. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :I agree; the saying "I'm 13, I'll see her in 5 years anyways" is just a reference to the age of 18. Does not necessarily mean that he actually got released at the age of 18. Rock8591 (talk) 16:42, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay... UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:55, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Billy Flynn? Was he supposed to be similar to Billy Flynn? The episode makes no direct references...but both killed their first victims at the age of 13, are family annihilators, resulted in issues between themselves and their mother (abuse vs. neglect). Also, Carrie Sayer appeared in this episode while flashbacks to Our Longest Night. Also funny enough, Morgan is shown at the end of the episode saying to both characters "and that's a promise." Not sure if it's really a similarity as much as the episode making a reference to another. Rock8591 (talk) 03:21, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think there's supposed to be any direct similarities. However, considering Safe Haven is supposed to tie into the Morgan/Ellie Spicer subplot, they definitely added everything in as a callback. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:30, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Aliases Good job with the Nico Bellic as well as Jeremy Archer. I find myself forgetting that he pretended to be Monica Archer's son when he was with the Riverton household. Rock8591 (talk) 23:51, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :I notice that "Jeremy Archer" was removed. I'm guessing because he didn't actually write down or verbally state that as an 'alias'? I do recall though that Gary never started himself as Robert Serrano, but because he used the latter's credit card at the doughnut shop at the end, it was deemed as his 'alias.' Seems like the case for Jeremy Archer is much stronger than the latter, because he intentionally attempted to play himself as Monica Archer's son, and even had Nancy Riverton make a phone call to the former, letting his "mother" know where he is. Rock8591 (talk) 00:47, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I didn't remember the episode, so I thought it was vandalism at first. UnSub-Zero (talk) 08:04, January 1, 2017 (UTC)